


Try my new parts

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali doesn't really regret facilitating Gabriel's rebirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try my new parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for tumblr user darkestelemental616's birthday on the 26th!

Sometimes, Gabriel calls Kali “great and terrible” as though she has no other names, as though that is her name.

He looks up at her, smiling all the while even though she has threatened to cut out his tongue for lesser offenses. Gabriel calls her everything _but_ her name throughout most of their assignations as scattered through history as they may be. He calls her every name under the burning sun until she wants to strangle him out of annoyance, and then when she gives in and curls her brown fingers around the pale column of his vessel’s neck, he smiles at her and says her name properly with just the right amount of subservience (however false) in his eyes.

“You are a massive pain,” Kali says with a roll of her eyes, squeezing Gabriel’s pale throat with her fingers until the angel underneath her makes a wet, gurgling sound and taps the mattress with the palm of one hand. Kali releases Gabriel with a put-out sigh and another roll of her eyes. “We _have_ had this conversation before, Gabriel. I prefer to be called by the proper name from the first time.”

When she makes to get off the supine angel, the touch of one big hand to the side of her hip stills her. Kali looks down at Gabriel and tries to will her top lip to curl with something other than the damnable affection that she feels for the reborn angel taking up space, taking up _her_ space.

“You’re not leaving are you, princess?” Gabriel says, already slipping back into informality even as Kali glowers at him hard enough to set flickering flames to curling on the sheets around them. “We haven’t even started to have some real fun.” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows in a way that is obviously supposed to be suggestive and then flicks his tongue out over his lips. “Aren’t you supposed to be checking to see if all my new parts work?”

Kali sniffs disdainfully, but allows Gabriel to keep his hand intact on her skin. She returns to sit astride Gabriel’s body, knees sliding over the slick silk sheets that match the silver of the belt of skulls tinkling next to her dark skin. When she touches Gabriel’s face with the very tips of her fingers, the angel smiles as though he can see right through to whatever Kali has in place of a soul.

Kali makes herself ignore that look.

“They’re not new parts,” she says, already leaning over so that her breasts brush Gabriel’s chest through the thin sheet. “They’re the same old parts that you’ve been borrowing for centuries. You already know how they work.” Kali shakes her head, sending her the dark brown curls of her hair tumbling down over her shoulder. “I already know how they work as well.”

Gabriel pushes up so that he’s bracing himself on his elbows and then reaches for Kali’s bare shoulder when she moves with him, moving slow enough that she can stop him if she wants to. He touches her skin with a true reverence that she hasn’t seen in centuries, sweeping his thumb over the knob of faintly jutting bone that presses against the skin there.

“Do I get credit for trying,” he asks as Kali lets him stroke her skin until her body heat drops down to an almost human sort of warmth instead of a simmering internal furnace. “It’s no fun waiting around in bed for you all day while you’re busy.”

“I never told you that you had to stay in my domain,” Kali says, brow furrowing as Gabriel continues to pet her as though the gentle brush of his fingers. She shifts as though she wants to recline against the angel in front of her and then visibly stiffens her posture. “You’re still something of a trickster. Go out and cause chaos.”

“I would,” Gabriel says, dragging out the syllables as long as he can. “But then I’d miss seeing you all dressed for battle. I don’t mind the view--” And here the lustful tone in Gabriel’s voice as his gaze flicks over Kali’s bare chest becomes unmistakable. “Let’s be honest here, I _love_ the view, and I’ve gotta admit, I’m loving the idea the idea of having a goddess of death come home to _me_.”

The corners of Kali’s mouth twitch and then she smiles for the first time in what feels like ages.

“I am more than just death,” she says as she cups one side of Gabriel’s face in her hand. Her thumb presses into the tender-looking patch of skin just underneath his eye, one sharp nail scratching over the surface of that pale, almost translucent skin. “Do try to remember that, Gabriel.”

The angel laughs, heedless of the way that Kali’s thumbnail presses in hard enough to draw blood that trickles down his cheek and wets her dark fingers before the wound heals up. He licks his lips and there’s heat in his eyes when he meets Kali’s gaze.

“I think you should refresh my memory...”


End file.
